Zael
After losing his entire family at a young age, he has known little more than the life of a mercenary, wandering through desolate lands from one battlefield to another. Zael has grown tired of the everyday fighting needed to simply feed himself, and dreams of one day becoming a knight. Little does he know that a mysterious encounter on his first mission on Lazulis Island will change his life forever... ''- Instruction Manual'' Zael (An anagram of Elza from the Japanese version) is the main character and protagonist of the game. He is a young man who is fighting throughout the continent pursuing the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. Background Zael is a young mercenary and the main hero. He is intially the sub-leader of a band of mercenaries of which his best friend, Dagran, commands, but later becomes the complete leader after Dagran's betrayal. He met Dagran after a group of bandits burned down the village where he lived, stole their valuables and killed his family. He keeps a pair of lenses that his father gave him. It is the only memento Zael has of his family, which he entrusts to Calista aboard the Gurak Warship. Skills *Power Strike (buff): Temporary increases attack power. *Gale (Sword Skill): Dashes quickly and swings blade generating a cyclone that damages all enemies in its area of effect. Diffuses magic circles. *Spirit Attack: Accelerate (Buff): Increases movement and attack speed, can be shared with allies by using Gale. *Gathering:cast gravity status denuff on all enemies while also focusing all enemy attention on the caster. *Gathering Burst: Allows the player to gather energy when taking damage while Gathering is activated to release as a powerful long range attack against all enemies in the map the moment gathering is deactivated. it will Cast gravity status on opponents slowling them down and when reactivating Gathering will double its effect causing some enemies to come to a complete Stop. *Cure: a healing and buff that can only be used while Gathering is activated. Lets Zael revive still in-battle characters and also give them a short power boost. *Guard Counter: When guarding sword strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. Like Syrenne and Dagran, Zael cannot use magic spells Note: Gale, while not a spell, is treated as a magical attack . Zael's 'A' skill is Gale, which pauses the battle and switches to a top-down view in which Zael can choose a target place to jump to. After accepting the target area, Zael will jump over there and spin his sword, making a wind-based attack which diffuses magic circles, causing additional effects, and knocking back some enemies. This deplenishes one bar of the skill bar, which refills overtime. Another skill, Slash, deals 3x the damage of a normal attack. While hiding behind a pillar or a wall etc., by moving the nunchuk control stick towards the enemy and pressing A, you will dash out and attack heavily the enemy. This doesn't use any of the skill bar. Zael's other main skills are Gathering, Gathering Burst and Vertical Slice. To use Vertical Slice, run into a wall while playing as Zael. It will switch to a top-down view, but it won't freeze time like Gale. Select where you want to attack and Zael will jump, hitting the ground and nearby enemies, as well as diffusing magic circles like Gale. This attack is crucial to defeating a Terracor. Like Slash, it doesn't use any of the Skill bar and it deals 3x damage as well. Zael has the highest Attack and Defense stat in the game, but low Magic, and fairly high Magic Defense. He has the third highest Agility, but since Agility enhancing items are the most common of the physical enhancement items, he can easily have the highest Agility. He also has the 2nd highest HP. And finally, he has the most Skills in the game. Overall, he is the most powerful playable character in the game. Outside of gameplay, it is shown that Zael has immense strength as he was able to knock Atar (who probably weighed a ton) into the air with no effort. Relationships Calista Calista is Zael's love interest. It's clear from the very first moment they met that became smitten with each other. Zael is very protective and caring towards Calista, and usually becomes violent when something bad happens to her. Calista believes that Zael's life as a mercenary is a an amazing life as Zael gets to go see different places, despite Zael telling her of the danger that comes with the missions, and is upset that Zael wants to become a knight as she believes that he'll become a prisoner of his own life like she has. Later, she briefly goes on an adventure to the Gurak base of operation with the mercenaries, and Zael defends Calista when Dagran becomes cold towards her, and becomes upset that Dagran won't let him take Calista with the mercenaries, not wanting her to marry Jirall and become miserable. Calista later does her best to get Zael out of prison after he is accused of kidnapping her due to Jirall. However, when Zael agrees to serve Count Arganan for a chance of him and the mercenaries having a better life, and saving Calista from marrying Jirall, the two start drifting apart as Calista feels betrayed by Zael he when agrees to work for her uncle, knowing no good can come from it. Zael then starts questioning if what he did was the right choice, especially after he did nothing to help Calista after her uncle slaps her. Later, when Zael gets framed for the murder of Asthar and is thrown in jail again, Calista breaks Zael out of jail, and the two reconcile. Two then contine too learn of the Count's plans. On the day that the Count plans to marry Zael & Calista and knight Zael, Zael refuses his knighthood, and rushes to Calista, confessing his feelings for her and asking her to come with him, to which she happily accepts. The two then continues on their journey to defeat Zangurak, but Calista is later kidnapped by Zangurak, who plans on using her Arganan blood to increase his Power of the Outsider. Zael (with his friends) then goes on to desperately find her. The two reunite in the battle with Zangurak. Sometime after Dagran's death, the two finally get married, and apparently start traveling the world together as hinted in the credits. Zangurak Zangurak is Zael archenemy. The two instantly become enemies as soon as they meet. Zangurak, in a sense, is morally the exact opposite of Zael in every way as while Zael wants a world of peace, Zangurak wants a world of war. Their Power of the Outsider abilities are also opposites as while Zael's Gathering is fueled by his kindness and will to protect those closes to him, Zangurak's Gathering is fueled by his cruelness and hatred. Zael's hatred towards Zangurak intensifies when Zangurak kidnaps Calista and is revealed to have corrupted Dagran by using Dagran's lust for revenge by telling him about the Outsider. Zangurak's action have caused him to be Zael's most hated enemy, despite their rivalry being short-lived due to Zangurak's death. Yurick Of all the mercenaries, Zael often teams up with Yurick the most. As with everyone else, Yurick initially doesn't open up to Zael, although he wasn't as rude to Zael than to everyone, with the exception of Mirania (who he never got rude or upset with). Trivia *On several occasions throughout the game it is hinted at that Zael has no sense of smell. Zael being the player avatar, this might be a joke by the developers in reference to the game not being able to prove any aromatic cues to the player. *Since he marries Calista by the end of the game, Zael may possibly be the new Count. Though dialouge suggests that he continues to simply be a Knight. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Knights Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:THE LAST STORY Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists